1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor structure and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a contact structure, and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a contact structure of a semiconductor device is fabricated, an Ohmic contact may be formed to suppress the increase in leakage current and contact resistance. According to known technology, a silicide layer may be formed to form an Ohmic contact. To keep up with the trend of miniaturization of semiconductor devices, the aspect ratio of a contact structure is increasing.